Chandler's Sewage Party
'''Chandler's Sewage Party '''is the 48th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Melissa and Bethany's First Date Synopsis: It's Chandler's birthday and he's throwing it at his dad's sewage plant. Only problem is? He invites Landon, who causes mass chaos. Character appearances: * Chandler McCann * Lincoln Loud * Clyde McBride * Cody Carpenter * Liam * Zach Gurdle * Rusty Spokes * Jenni Homandollar * Paige * Stella * Landon Transcript: On a Friday morning, Chandler woke up excited. It's his birthday and he wants to do what he does every year - invite all his friends for a party at his dad's sewage plant he works at. Chandler rushed to the kitchen excitedly. His father was cooking breakfast. Mr. McCann: Son, it's your special day… so I made you your favorite birthday breakfast - eggs Benedict! Chandler: Oooh! Awesome! Chandler started to eat his breakfast, then turned to his dad. Chandler: You don't think I could invite my friends to your sewage plant for a party like I do every year… Could I? Mr. McCann: I don't see why not. Now eat up! The bus will be here in 15 minutes! Chandler continued eating his breakfast. ~ ~ ~ During lunch, Chandler had his invitations with his specialty toilet plunger in his hands that he prepared last night. He went around the cafeteria and started handing out invitations to everyone. Finally, he stopped at the table Lincoln, Clyde, Cody, Liam, Zach, and Rusty were sitting at. Chandler: Buddies! I have the invitations! Lincoln: For your sewage party? I'm so excited! Lincoln stopped and thought. Lincoln: But you won't swindle Clyde and me for free pizza like last year… Will you? Cody interrupted. Cody: Did I miss something? Chandler: Of course not, Lincoln. And Cody, you didn't miss much besides me being an arrogant jerk. After the party, my dad found out what I did and told me I should invite everyone. So that's what I intend to do! He saw Landon walking by the table with his lunch tray. Chandler: Landon! Come to my birthday party! It'll be a blast! Landon rolled his eyes. Landon: Sure. Whatever, Chandler… Chandler handed Landon an invitation. Lincoln, Clyde, Cody, Liam, Zach, and Rusty all had shocked expressions as Landon left. Chandler noticed them and shrugged. Chandler: What? Lincoln: …You invited Landon. Clyde: Do you realize what that means? Liam: It'll spell trouble for everybody. Zach: Landon's the darkness you need to keep out of your life. Rusty: He's incredibly toxic. Cody: I'm confused. Who's Landon? The rest of the boys face palmed. Lincoln: He's that jerk who always keeps bugging us, remember? He was the one who made fun of you because you have autism when you first moved here. Remember that? Cody frowned. Cody: Oh. That's right. That jerk. Why would you invite him, Chandler? Chandler: I thought it would be nice. Since he is usually the only one in school who doesn't get invited to things. Besides… what could go wrong? ~ ~ ~ Things went very wrong indeed. At the sewage plant, Landon was touching random things and goofing around. Mr. McCann: I thought you said Landon was your friend? Why is he trying to ruin your party on purpose? Chandler started to reply when Paige, Stella, and Jenni went up to Chandler angrily. Paige: Is this your idea of a party? It sucks! Jenni: Likewise! I thought you weren't going to invite Landon! Stella: Yeah. We're leaving! Chandler: No, wait! The girls already left. Landon came up to Chandler and smirked. Landon: Thanks for inviting me, friend. By the way…. The pipes are broken. Mr. McCann: You did what? The pipes are what holds this whole place together. Otherwise, it explodes! Chandler: Everyone, OUT!!! Everyone in the room rushed out of the sewage plant. Lincoln: Some party! Clyde nodded as they were all running out. Chandler looked guilty. He went up to his dad. Chandler: Think I could help fix this? Mr. McCann: No, son. This is way too dangerous for you. Go out there and entertain your little friends. Chandler sighed. Chandler: Okay… Chandler left. ~ ~ ~ Chandler found Lincoln, Clyde, Cody, Liam, Zach, and Rusty sitting on a bench. The rest of the party guests - and Landon - have already left. Chandler went up to them. Chandler: Guys, I am so sorry! I didn't think Landon would cause so much trouble for us! Lincoln: You really didn't think he'd cause so much trouble? Come on. You said you've been friends with him since second grade. Chandler: True. He was cool at first, but lately he's become a real bratty jerk! What explains that? Cody: I dunno…. Puberty? The rest of the boys chuckled. Chandler: Whatever it is, I'm glad I still have you guys! Lincoln: Aw. Liam: Group hug! Chandler: Well, if you insist… The boys all came together for a group hug. Chandler: Best birthday ever! Category:Episodes Category:Season 4